Happy Birthday, Light-kun!
by Harukichi Aizawa
Summary: Hanya sekedar birthday fic untuk memeriahkan ulang tahun seme terdjitntahnya L. Enjoy! / Warning! OOC inside


Special for Raito Yagami birthday.

Happy Birthday, Light-kun! ^^)/ *kecup mesra* *ditabok L*

* * *

Happy Birthday, Light-kun!

Pairing: LightL

Disclaimer: Death Note is belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

Warning! OOC Inside, typo(s), tata bahasa kacau, dan sebagainya. Enjoy!

.

.

Di sebuah markas rahasia, yang berada di Kantou, Japan, terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai hitam acak-acakan sedang duduk dengan gaya khasnya—yang sebenarnya ini tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai duduk, melainkan berjongkok— sedang mengamati perkembangan kriminalitas di negeri sakura lewat monitor yang jumlahnya lebih dari satu. Mata hitam kelamnya terus memandangi layar monitor yang terpampang dihadapannya.

Lelah. Tentu saja, tak perlu bertanya lagi, kau bisa melihat lingkaran hitam di bawah sepasang mata dengan manik _onyx_ itu. Tapi ini adalah rutinitas bagi seorang L Lawliet, sudah merupakan kewajiban bagi dirinya untuk memecahkan berbagai kasus kejahatan, tak peduli harus begadang, menahan rasa kantuk berat karena bekerja.

—Karena dia adalah L Lawliet. Detektif terhebat nomor satu di dunia, dengan kejeniusan diatas rata-rata.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekat kearahnya, tak perlu berpikir lama untuk hal ini, karena L sudah tau siapa orang yang datang menghampirinya, disaat ia sedang bekerja. Seorang laki-laki tua berambut berwarna putih keabu-abuan, memiliki iris biru yang tertutupi oleh kacamata berbingkai emasnya, dan memakai setelan tuxedo berwarna hitam, yang merupakan partner kerja L sehari-hari.

"Ryuzaki, apakah anda ingin saya bawakan secangkir teh dan sepotong cake?" tanya Watari penuh perhatian.

L menoleh, dan mendapati lelaki dengan nama asli Quillsh Wammy itu tersenyum hangat kepadanya, lalu menjawab "Ya, Watari. Saya mau."

"Baiklah, mohon ditunggu. Akan saya ambilkan." Tak perlu waktu lama bagi L untuk menunggu, karena Watari sudah menyediakan trolly berisi teh, gula batu—antisipasi untuk rasa teh yang menurut L kurang manis nantinya, dan makanan-makanan manis lainnya. Ia pun menuangkan Earl Grey Tea—yang merupakan teh favoritnya dan L— layaknya butler kedalam sebuah cangkir yang berada diatas trolly.

"Terimakasih, Watari." kata L akhirnya. Ia memasukkan satu-persatu gula batu yang sudah disediakan Watari, ke dalam tehnya. Setelah dirasa pas, ia tersenyum puas akan tehnya yang super duper manis itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Ryuzaki, kau ingat 'kan bahwa besok Light ulang tahun?" tanya pemilik Wammy House itu seraya menutup teko yang berisi penuh teh.

"Ya, Watari. Saya tidak lupa akan hal itu." kata L seraya menusuk satu demi satu marshmallow—dengan berbagai jenis bentuk dan rasa— ke sebuah tusuk gigi raksasa, lalu melahapnya dengan khidmat.

Watari tersenyum, "Jadi, kau sudah mempersiapkan hadiah untuknya?"

"Hampir selesai, dan sisanya saya butuh bantuanmu, Watari."

"Apa itu, Ryuzaki?" tanya Watari penasaran. Pemuda mirip panda itu melambaikan tangannya—seakan memberi kode Watari untuk menundukkan badannya— lalu membisikannya sebuah 'rencana' untuk ulang tahun kekasihnya, Light Yagami.

Watari mengangguk paham. "Akan saya lakukan yang terbaik."

.

.

Light terbangun lebih awal dari tidurnya yang nyenyak. Ia menengok keluar jendela dan mendapati cuaca yang begitu cerah dan udara segar yang seakan menyambutnya di pagi yang spesial itu.

—Di hari jadinya yang ke 18 tahun.

Ponselnya terus bergetar, menandakan bahwa puluhan E-mail telah sampai ke kotak masuknya, dengan berbagai ucapan ulang tahun untuk pelajar terbaik se-Jepang itu. Light bergegas menuju kamar mandi, bersiap untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Light!"

"Happy Birthday, Nii-san!"

Ucapan ulang tahun terdengar ketika Light turun menuju lantai dasar yang berada di rumahnya. Terlihat Sachiko, dan Sayu yang sudah menunggu Light sejak tadi—dengan kue ulang tahun yang berada ditangan sang Ibu tercinta.

Pemuda bersurai coklat karamel itu baru saja akan meniup lilin dengan angka 1 dan 8 yang bertengger di kue ulang tahunnya, sebelum akhirnya Sachiko mengintrupsi. "Permohonannya dulu, Light!"

Light mengangguk, dan memejamkan matanya, memohon kepada Kami-sama, agar dirinya selalu diberi kesehatan diumurnya yang ke-18 tahun ini, dan berguna bagi keluarga tentunya.

Ia pun meniup lilin, sebagai final. "Terimakasih atas kejutannya, Ibu, Sayu. Aku sangat senang." kata Light seraya tersenyum kecil.

"Sama-sama Light, Ayah mengirimimu salam selamat ulang tahun. Dia minta maaf karena tidak bisa mengucapkannya secara langsung." kata Sachiko.

"Tidak apa-apa, Bu. Aku mengerti akan keadaan Ayah yang sedang sibuk bertugas diluar kota."

"Jadi apa permohonanmu di umurmu yang ke-18 ini?" tanya Sachiko kepo. Light hanya tersenyum sebagai balasan.

"Rahasia."

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong nii-san sudah punya pacar ya?!" tanya Sayu tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Tentu saja." Light tersenyum bangga.

"Wah, nii-san tidak pernah cerita! Siapa orang itu, nii-san?"

"Kenalkan pada kami dong, Light. Ajak pacarmu itu ke rumah." timpal Sachiko.

Light terlihat sedang menimbang-nimbang tawaran Sachiko, "Akan kuajak kemari jika dia sedang tak sibuk. Kalau begitu, aku sekolah dulu ya, Bu." Light berhenti sebentar, seraya menoleh kearah Sayu. "Kau juga harus berusaha, Sayu." katanya.

Sayu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Maksud nii-san?" tanyanya bingung.

"Soal kau dan Matsuda. Hanya kalian berdua yang tau." goda Light, kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sachiko yang kembali ke dapur, dan Sayu yang memerah wajahnya.

"Nii-san!"

.

.

"Otanjoubi omedetou ne, Light-kun!"

"Selamat ulang tahun, Light!"

"Yeah, happy birthday Light-kun!"

Berbagai ucapan datang dari para teman baik yang sekelas maupun beda kelas, dan para adik kelas penggemar Light. Yeah, selain merupakan siswa terpintar di sekolahnya, Light juga memiliki paras tampan yang sering membuat gadis-gadis disekolahnya berteriak _'Ikemen!'_ dengan bunga-bunga yang menjadi latar belakangnya—bisa dikatakan ia cukup populer di sekolah.

"Terimakasih." Light tetap mempertahankan senyum yang menghiasi wajah rupawannya—membuat gadis-gadis disana berteriak histeris— meskipun dirinya sedang galau saat ini.

Ya, dia merasa galau. Galau di hari jadinya yang ke-18, dan satu-satunya orang yang mampu membuatnya seperti ini adalah L Lawliet, pemuda yang 7 tahun lebih tua darinya—dan menjadi kekasihnya selama setahun penuh ini.

Pemuda penggemar makanan manis itu tak kunjung memberinya ucapan selamat ulang tahun. Setidaknya telepon kek, atau kirimkan E-mail kek.

Light merogoh ponselnya. Kembali, ia membuang nafas berat. Mungkin Ryuzaki terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, atau mungkin Ryuzaki lupa dengan ulang tahunnya.

Drrrt. Drrrt.

Getaran ponsel seakan mengintrupsi kegiatan melamun Light. Sepasang iris hazelnya membulat ketika mendapati nama yang tertera di ponselnya.

Ryuzaki.

Buru-buru ia mengangkat ponselnya, "H-Halo, Ryuzaki?" jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika memulai pembicaraan.

_"Apa Light-kun sudah pulang? Saya ada didepan sekolalahmu." _suara bariton dari telepon menyahut.

"Depan sekolahku?" Light mengarahkan pandangannya keluar sekolah, iris coklat karamelnya mendapati sebuah limosin terparkir rapi disana. "Uh, yeah. Aku akan kesana sekarang."

_"Baiklah, saya tunggu, Light-kun."_

_Tut. Tut_

Telepon pun diputus. Percakapan mereka berakhir sampai disana, Light berjalan menuju luar sekolah—tempat limosin, yang sudah pasti milik L— terparkir rapi.

Dalam hati, ia masih bertanya-tanya, ada apa L ingin menemuinya secara tiba-tiba seperti ini. Awalnya, ia berfikir bahwa L akan datang dan memberikannya surprise di hari jadinya ini, dan yang dia dapat sekarang adalah...

Ryuzaki yang tengah menunggunya dibawah pohon yang mulai ditumbuhi dengan bunga sakura. Kedua mata Light membulat sempurna, ketika menyadari perubahan penampilan L.

Laki-laki yang biasanya selalu menggunakan kaos putih berlengan panjang, dan celana jeans belel tanpa alas kaki, kini menggunakan sebuah topi rajutan—yang menutupi sebagian surai hitam acak-acaknya, kaos putih yang tertutupi jaket oranye, serta celana jeans yang kini tak belel lagi. Oh, dan jangan lupakan tentang alas kaki, kali ini L menggunakan sepatu sneakers.

"Ne, Light-kun?" tanya L. Light tersadar dari kekagumannya, "Ah, maaf membuatmu lama menunggu, Ryuzaki."

"Tidak apa-apa, saya baru datang lima belas menit dua puluh lima detik yang lalu." sahut L santai.

"Jadi, kenapa kau ingin menemuiku secara mendadak, Ryuzaki?" tanya Light penasaran.

"Saya merasa bosan terus-menerus bekerja di markas. Jadi, saya kesini untuk meminta bantuan Light-kun agar menemani saya berjalan-jalan."

Light mengangguk, "Tentu saja."

.

.

Mereka berjalan menelusuri kota dalam suasana diam. Awalnya, L berniat untuk mengajak Light menaiki limosinnya—yang tentu saja dikemudikan oleh Watari, namun Light secara tegas menolak, dan berkata bahwa berjalan kaki jauh lebih sehat.

Diam-diam, Light memperhatikan ekspresi kagum L—yang biasanya stoic itu, menatap sekeliling. Mungkin, ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi dia melihat indahnya musim semi dari luar rumah. Yah, siapa yang tahan untuk berlama-lama didalam markas dan memecahkan setumpuk misteri yang dirancang oleh penjahat kelas kakap. Tentu saja tak ada yang tahan berlama-lama diruangan penuh monitor itu.

Light tersenyum kecil, "Bagaimana menurutmu musim semi, Ryuzaki?" tanya Light.

"Awalnya saya menganggap musim semi adalah hal biasa saja. Setelah pohon berguguran karena musim dingin, maka pepohonan akan kembali terlihat hijau." L tetap tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari pohon sakura yang berjejer di tepi jalan. "Namun ternyata pemikiran saya selama ini agak sedikit salah. Dan kenyataannya musim semi memang musim bunga." lanjutnya.

"Begitu ya," Light tersenyum, matanya terus memperhatikan pemuda disebelahnya. Ia suka dengan ekspresi L, ia senang melihat L senang, ia bahagia melihat L bahagia.

"Hey, ikut aku!" Light berjalan menuju sebuah Kuil yang berada ditengah-tengah taman kota. Ryuzaki yang penasaran, hanya menuruti Light dengan berjalan dibelakangnya.

"Ikuti aku." Light mengintrupsi, kemudian kedua tangannya mengatup, matanya terpejam, memohon kepada Kami-sama.

L yang merasa kebingungan, hanya meniru apa yang Light lakukan barusan. Ia mengatupkan kedua tangannya, memejamkan matanya, dan tidak memohon apapun—karena dia sendiri bingung, sebenarnya mereka sedang melakukan apa.

Light yang sudah selesai berdoa, tertawa kecil melihat reaksi kebingungan L. "Ucapkan permohonanmu, Ryuzaki." kata Light setengah berbisik. Ia tak mau membuat orang lain—yang juga sedang berdoa disana, tau bahwa L tidak mengetahui caranya berdoa.

Bukan berarti L tak pernah berdoa. Ia pernah, bahkan sering, hanya saja cara mereka berbeda-beda. Dulu, selama menetap di Inggris, ia selalu melakukan dengan cara yang diajarkan Watari. Tapi, sekarang— Ia baru saja beradaptasi dengan lingkungan yang baru.

L membuka perlahan kedua matanya, tanda sudah selesai berdoa. Light tersenyum, "Kau mau menulis permohonan tidak?" tanya Light.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi L untuk berpikir, karena ia akan menyetujui apa saja ajakan dari Light di hari ini. Light pun memberikannya sebuah papan kayu yang ia dapat dari dalam Kuil.

"Ini apa?" tanya L bingung—meskipun wajahnya terlihat tetap datar, namun Light tau, bahwa L kebingungan.

"Itu adalah Ema. Kau bisa menuliskan doa dan harapanmu disana." L mengangguk.

"Doa dan harapan, ya.." gumam L. Ia terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu, lalu menuliskannya di Ema tersebut. "Selanjutnya harus saya bawa kemana, Light-kun?"

"Kita gantung disini." Light memulai aksinya terlebih dahulu, seakan memberi petunjuk untuk L untuk mengikutinya. L mengangguk, kemudia menggantung Ema miliknya.

"Apa harapanmu, Ryuzaki?" tanya Light ketika mereka sedang duduk dibawahh pohon sakura, menikmati sebatang es krim sekarang.

"Itu adalah rahasia, Light-kun."

"Baiklah, baiklah." Light memilih untuk tidak bertanya lagi. "Jadi, err..kau..tidak ingat ini tanggal berapa?" tanya Light seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Saya ingat, hari ini adalah tanggal 28 Februari." Light mencelos mendengar pernyataan polos L, namun ia hanya tertawa kecil seraya menjawab, "Ah.. iya, hahaha.."

"Bercanda."

"Eh?"

"Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Light-kun yang ke-18. Light-kun pasti menyangka jika saya melupakan poin penting itu." kata L menatap intens pemuda disebelahnya.

Light meneguk ludah, "Yahh..kukira begitu," ucapnya lirih.

"Saya tidak akan mungkin melupakan hari jadi Light-kun. Bukan pacar namanya, jika saya melupakan hal penting seperti itu."

"Maka dari itu, saya datang menemui Light-kun, untuk menemanimu seharian ini di hari jadi Light-kun yang ke-18." kedua mata Light membulat. Oh, dia benar-benar ingin terbang mendengar pernyataan ukenya.

"Ryuzaki, j-jadi.." Light terbata.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Light-kun. Saya harap apa yang saya tulis di Ema tadi bukan sekedar harapan, melainkan benar-benar terjadi." L melengkungkan bibirnya, mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"Ryuzaki.." kedua lengan Light mendekap tubuh kurus L. "Terimakasih. Terimakasih banyak."

L terbelalak. Ada sedikit rona merah jambu menghiasi wajah pucatnya. Namun, perlahan ia membalas pelukan Light. Ia tersenyum dibaliknya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Light-kun."

Dan kalimat itu diakhiri dengan sebuah kecupan tepat di bibir manis L Lawliet.

"Terimakasih sudah mempercayai saya selama satu tahun ini, Light-kun."

.

.

OWARI

Light melepaskan pelukannya setelah merasakan panas badan yang menyentuh kulitnya, "Yaampun, Ryuzaki! Badanmu panas!" ucapnya kaget.

"Saya tahu, Light-kun. Makannya saya menggunakan pakaian hangat ini." kata L datar—sedatar teplon.

"Demi Tuhan, jika aku tau kau demam, lebih baik kita pulang, dan kau harus segera beristirahat!" kata Light panik. "Sekarang, ayo kita pulang!"

"Tidak mau."

"Kenapa?" tanya Light heran.

"Saya ingin menghabiskan satu hari ini bersama Light-kun, saya ingin membuat harimu ini terasa spesial." lirih L.

Light terdiam, beberapa detik kemudian ia tersenyum. "Tak perlu menunggu hari spesial, karena hari-hariku sudah terasa spesial karenamu, Ryuzaki." kata Light seraya membetulkan topi rajutan L yang memiring. "Terimakasih."

"Kalau begitu, sekarang kita pulang. Setelah ini, kau harus banyak beristirahat, tidak boleh menyentuh monitor sedikitpun!"

"Tapi, saya—"

"Aku akan menggantikan tugasmu sementara waktu, aku akan menginap."

"..."

Mereka pun pulang sambil bergandengan tangan, tak peduli akan pandangan orang-orang terhadap mereka.

Toh, ini hari ulang tahun Light.

.

.

FIN

.

.

* * *

A/N: HUAHAHAHA APAAN INI? GW NULIS APAAN? *mati setelah baca* absurd, saya tau. Tapi, ini adalah birthday fic untuk si ganteng nan awesome Light-kun. Ah, Otanjoubi Omedetou ne, Light-kun! Semoga selalu awesome, dan makin bersinar pairingnya menyamai pairing mainstream lainnya! XD

Oh ya, Maafkan ke-OOCannya ya T,T saya gabisa bikin IC nih! udah berusaha padahal *lap ingus*

Salam,

Harukichi Aizawa


End file.
